User blog:124PX1/Images for characters
Hello. On this wiki are many articules of characters without photos showing scenes where their appear. So mayby do them :). Cars Cars 2 *Arik Wheelie Planes * Annie Twist ** She was pittie of Rochelle. * Beau Nanza ** She was seen during oppening of WATG race. * Bruno ** He was Miguel's head pitty. * Delta ** He was one og navy fighter plane. * Everett (need photo from movie Planes) ** I don't know where he appear. * Falco ** He was one of navy helicopters. * Firebird ** It was plane from Lincoln qualifications. * Frank (pitty) (need photo from Planes movie) ** He was working as flight controller on JFK in New York. * Gillis ** She was Van Der Bird's pitite. * Heidi ** She was German version of Rochelle * Jackson Riles ** He was one of planes on Lincoln qualifications. * Jenny Curtis * Lifty Luciano ** He was Arturo's pittie. * Ma Dá Zui ** She was Sun Wing's pittie * Morimotor ** He was pittie in Japan bar. * Piston (we need good image for profile photo to Infobox) * Riya (need image from Planes movie) * Sakura ** She was Japaniese version of Rochelle * Samimi ** He was Vecihi's pittie. * Sancho ** He was Antonio's pittie. * Sharpes ** Cars 3 * Aiden ** When Lightning McQueen was hanging face-down with a drip pan underneath him, as part of Cruz Ramirez's training methods, Aiden drove past him and made a rude remark. * Carl Clutchen (need full-screen good quality photo) ** He was one of Piston Cup next-gens. * Craig Fäster (need Cars 3 appearance) ** During the credits of Cars 3, Fäster's name appears on a ticket. * Conrad Camber (need full-screen good quality photo) ** He was one of Piston Cup next-gens. * Craig Fäster (he have photo of appearance in Cars but need his photo of Cars 3) ** In Cars 3 his name appear on ticket in end credist. * Eric Braker ** Piston Cup Racing Series next-gen * Herb Curbler (tow truck) ** It was tow truck working on speedway where McQueen has crush. * Guzzler ** He was one of 1950's racers. * Herb Curbler (tow truck) ** he was tow truck seen at Crazy Eight. * Jeff Gorvette (need photo of apearance in Cars 3) ** He was reporter on Florida 500. * John (need photo of aperance in Cars 3) ** He apear in TV whan McQueen watching is. * Krzysztof ** He was one of Rust-eze Racing Center rookies * Lane Locke (need full-screen, good quality photo) ** He was Piston Cup stock racer * Les ** He was car in bar in Thomasville who say hello to Smokey * Markus Krankzler (need full-screen good quality photo) ** He was one of Piston Cup stock racer. * Morgan Martins ** We only know that he was ambulance. * Nancy (need photo from Cars 3) ** She apear in TV whan McQueen watching is. * Parker Brakeston ** He was one of Piston Cup stock racer. * Rev Roadages ** He was one of Piston Cup stock racer. * Rex Revler ** He was one of Piston Cup stock racer. * Roger (need photo from Cars 3) ** We know he was on photo somewhere. * Sheldon Shifter ** He was Piston Cup nex-gen racer. * Steve Carski ** Only Steve's trailer appears. When Brick Yardley gets fired and is replaced by Chase Racelott, Steve is also replaced by a Next-Gen Semi Hauler. * Stu Scattershields (need better quality photo where we can make his profile (to Infobox) photo) ** He was tow truck working at the Florida International Super Speedway. *Sudeep ** One of rookies in Rust-eze Racing Center * Tiny Lugsworth ** firetruck working on speedway where McQueen has his crash. *Tom W. ** One of rookies in Rust-eze Racing Center *Biz Torqsen *Andrew Vroomon *Kiel Motorray *Steve Hearsell Category:Blog posts